


Storytime

by WhisperingQuill



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Smut, Smut Within Smut, What the Hell Did I Write?, story in a story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingQuill/pseuds/WhisperingQuill
Summary: Laura discovers that not all of the books that Carmilla is always reading while distracted from the group discussions are philosophy.  Carmilla ends up reading an excerpt from the erotica book in question to her, and things begin to heat up.
Relationships: Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein
Comments: 10
Kudos: 119





	Storytime

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt from spending too much time in the SLC.
> 
> I suppose this is set sometime in S2 prior to the conflict/break. Really it was just a plotbunny stuck in my head for a smut fic after a mini prompt/discussion in the NSFW of the SLC server.  
> Not Beta'd, all mistakes are mine.

“Mmm, Carm?” Carmilla hummed lightly in response to Laura, on the edge of falling into a pleasant nap. “Carmilla?”

“Yes Cupcake?” She groaned a little, squinting her eyes open and looking down at Laura, who had a forced-innocent look plastered on her face. Big eyes stared not-quite-remorsefully up at her, Laura’s arms wrapped snugly around her ribs, and Carmilla had the conflicting urges to either curl protectively around the girl… or resign herself to whatever was about to be asked of her.

“I can’t really fall asleep.” Laura was almost pouting, and Carmilla simply arched an eyebrow at her skeptically. They hadn’t specifically planned for a nap, it was just something that had almost happened as they relaxed together… and she’d been quite content to let it happen. “Can you read to me?”

“Read to you?” She shifted minutely, trying to stretch her back and shoulders without disturbing Laura’s position cuddling against her on the lounge chair. Laura must have felt her slight movement because delicate fingers began rubbing in an almost scratching motion against her side where they were buried. She groaned a little, holding back a satisfied purr. It was not fair of Laura to do that and pout at the same time.

“Yeah. I love your voice… and maybe it’ll relax me enough that we’ll both be able to nap.” Laura’s fingers trailed a little further along her side and Carmilla nodded absently. The girl knew that she was sensitive. She was doing this on purpose. “Please?”

“Right… yeah… okay.” Carmilla hummed, shifting again and flexing the muscles in her back to get another semi-stretch in and press further into the fingers rubbing idly at her side. Thank all the gods that vampires weren’t ticklish. Laura giggled lightly into her shoulder, Carmilla could feel her shake her head a little against it, and those lovely fingers curled slightly to scratch a bit as they rubbed along her side. Something in her chest rumbled and she knew she was actually purring now. If one of the ginger twins walked in she was going to murder someone in sheer mortification. “Right…”

Carmilla huffed a little, she refused to call it a grunt, as her hand moved from where it had been idly stroking Laura’s hair and felt around for one of the books she’d left on the floor nearby. She’d agreed to read to Laura… she needed a book. That did not mean she was getting up, though. She was comfortable, Laura was petting her, and… finally, there was one. She made another little groaning, huffy noise as she lifted the book, flipping it open to her marked page without bothering to look at it. Laura’s hand had slid under her shirt and was soothingly massaging along her skin in wonderful ways.

Why was she reading again? “ **_I could see her there in the moonlight, skin silvered in its glow. It flowed like silk across the landscape of her bo_** …” Carmilla had been reading aloud in her usual drone, lips wrapping around the words languidly as her attention remained half focused on the warm body against hers and the hand that was slowly tracing along her side. The motion had stilled, though, and Carmilla realized mid-sentence just what she’d picked up. That wasn’t the philosophy book she’d thought she left on the top of her stack. For a long, awkward moment Laura and she lay there in silence.

“Carm.” Laura’s voice was slow and curious, that same note to it that she knew meant that an awkward question was going to follow. “That… doesn’t _sound_ like what I expected you to be reading.” Laura paused, and Carmilla nearly rolled her eyes at that. At least it wasn’t an awkward question. “I recognize that cover though. You were reading that when LaF and Perry were down here a few hours ago.” Another pause, and Carmilla turned to look expectantly at Laura. Think like a cat. Be like a cat. No guilt. No shame. Just own it. “Carm… were you reading _porn_ while we were all down here talking around you?”

“Erotica.” Carmilla huffed lightly, rolling her eyes and closing the book once more around the ribbon she’d left behind as a page marker. Laura snorted at the correction, curling her fingers in a teasing way that definitely would have tickled if she were human. “There _is_ a difference, Creampuff. Did you really think that the only books that I read were published before you were born?”

“Okay, one, Erotica is just _fancy porn_. Two, I’m sure you read a variety of things, from whenever they were published- I was asking about you reading _porn_ while everyone else is still around you. And we all just assume it’s philosophy or something.” Laura sat up a little bit, looking at Carmilla with a tiny smirk and raised eyebrows, excitement and incredulity bubbling beneath her, obviously fully awake, surface. “And three, if you’re reading _fancy porn_ while our friends are here, you can’t keep judging me for my fanfiction addiction.”

“They’re your friends cutie.” Carmilla shrugged lightly, then offered a smug grin. “And honestly, I’d rather be _reenacting_ a few things from these pages than listening to them bicker over whatever drama they’ve come up with for the moment… but one must make due where one can.”

“Oh really. One must?” Laura teased back, leaning a little further over Carmilla with a matching smile to mock her with. “I guess it can’t be too sexy, though, if you’re fine reading it with everyone around.”

“Yes… one must.” Carmilla returned, then her lips pursed slightly and she looked over the smug expression. “And I wouldn’t say that it’s not _sexy_ , cutie. Just because I have self control does not mean that it doesn’t… entice…” Her voice had dropped just slightly, becoming more suggestive, and the tone had its intended effect. Laura’s face looked a little less certain, and there was a slight coloring to her cheeks. “In fact… I’d bet you’d be quite _enraptured_ by the words if I kept reading them to you. Since this is supposed to put you to sleep it’s probably the wrong selection.”

Laura’s eyes lit up with the challenge, and Carmilla knew that her own lips had curled into a satisfied twist as she concluded that she’d won the exchange. “I’ll be fine. It won’t affect me at all.” Laura’s chin set stubbornly, and she stared defiantly at Carmilla, despite the continued blush. “In fact, you should definitely keep reading.”

“Oh really?” Carmilla husked out, voice even lower, softer, as she saw Laura realize that she’d backed herself into the situation. She waited, patient, as the thoughts processed so obviously across Laura’s face. Uncertainty, nervousness, stubbornness… curiosity. She waited for the girl’s mind to settle on how she felt about all of this - Carmilla would never force even the semblance of sexuality on her, no matter how amusing the tease might be otherwise. When Laura bit her lip, the curiosity and almost-playfulness winning out alongside her stubborn nature, Carmilla was satisfied. Her next words came out like a caress, whispered as she leaned up a bit to talk more closely. “Perhaps we should do this right, then, with you hearing me read it, and seeing the words.”

Gently, she directed Laura to sit up more fully and turn, settling back against her so that she was practically in Carmilla’s lap. The beautiful warmth against her was wonderful, and distracting in its own right, but at least now she wouldn’t have Laura’s hands wandering and making her so absent-minded that she didn’t even know what she was reading. She breathed in deeply, taking in Laura’s sweet, mellow scent. No perfumes or over-strong shampoos this time, just Laura.

Carmilla wrapped one hand around Laura’s hip, pulling her girlfriend closer to her, fingers not quite digging in but pressing just enough to be vividly felt. Her other hand she drew forward to hold the book open before them, resting her chin on Laura’s shoulder just lightly enough that talking wouldn’t bounce her head comically. Licking her lips, completely submerged in the heat and scent that was Laura Hollis, Carmilla began to read again.

“ **_I could see her there in the moonlight, skin silvered in its glow. It flowed like silk across the landscape of her body, shadows pooling in the subtle curves of her womanhood. She was Athena, mighty in her strength, vast in the wisdom that shone from her life. She was Aphrodite, glorious in her beauty and expansive with passion. She was Artemis, wild with spirit, untamed, untamable._ ** ” Carmilla read softly, slowly. The words dripped from her lips, trailing along Laura as she listened quietly, surprisingly attentive. Carmilla could feel Laura’s tension easing and returning with the flex and release of her body as she tried to keep from shifting where she leaned. “ **_Her eyes upon me were my undoing. How could I hold myself apart, stand only in wondrous observation, with such desire and such warmth looking at me? Instead my hands could map the world of her body, my tongue could taste the flavor of her need. She hadn’t even to speak, and I knew myself commanded to her side._ **”

Laura audibly swallowed, shifting just slightly again though this time to press back into Carmilla more, not bothering to hide her movement. Carmilla felt her grin grow just slightly, drumming the fingers pressed against Laura’s hip lightly, slowly enough to remind the girl that they were there, that they hadn’t moved anywhere else yet. She felt her own reaction to their game unquestionably, but it wasn’t yet time. Laura had requested she read… and read as foreplay she would. Her nap was forgotten. This, indeed, was much more enticing.

“ _**I disrobed as one does, with haste and the clumsy bearings of a fool in want. It is not the trappings of this moment that we strip with sensuality. She is the goddess before me, wrapped in silken moonlight, and I am beckoned. Without fanfare my clothes were off, down and to the floor, forgotten with the desperation to be rid of them, and I stood bare before her. Where her skin was warmed and silvered in the light of the night sky, I stood cold and pale, the curl of my hair the only darkness in contrast. Where she was soft with curve, beautiful in her womanly figure, I was hard with muscle, delicate in my own curves and shy of the fact.** _ ” Carmilla paused and flicked her eyes briefly to where Laura was shifting her own gaze almost anxiously between the pages and the ceiling above them. “ **_Though it did appear she did not mind. Her tongue wet her lips, and her eyes burned upon me. As she turned, adjusting, positioning, her legs spread just so, and I could see my want reflected in her. I stepped forward, of course. I had no route left to me but to follow her desire, her summoning gaze. I was hers, every inch of my being, for as long as she would let me._ **”

Carmilla slowly, carefully, slid her fingers along where they rested, testing the waters as she read. She waited through syllables and words murmured out in a soft, husky voice for Laura to notice and object. Instead, as she gradually slipped just the tips of her fingers past the shirt, then trailing inside of the hem of loose pants, she felt Laura’s breath increase. One of Laura’s hands moved too, but not to stop her. It landed on her thigh, just above her knee, gripping a little in a way that Carmilla was familiar with as excitement and anticipation.

“ **_I went to her and she welcomed me._ ** ” Carmilla murmured, drawing the scene out further and slipping her fingers and hand a bit more firmly along Laura’s waistline, palm pressed against the line of her stomach, fingertips tracing what she could feel as the edge of Laura’s underwear. “ _**My hands caressed her silk bathed skin, sliding up and up and up until they reached the weight of her bosom and I knelt between the Eden of her legs. Our lips touched, coming together as perfectly as two halves, then imperfectly as passions became entwined.** _”

Carmilla slipped her hand further down, still slowly, and felt her own breathing increase as no motion to stop or sign of reluctance came. Her hand cupped Laura firmly at that, and the breath next to her ear hitched. She held it there for a moment, paused in her reading, and then pressed her middle and ring fingers up just enough that it teased at pressure. Laura hitched another gasping breath out. Smiling more to herself, Carmilla slid her hand back up and out, fingers dancing and dragging upward instead after that tease, to then cup at one of Laura’s pert breasts. There was more to read after all.

“ **_I could feel the heat radiating from the very center of her, even as she arched against me and our kisses messily collided. My fingers traced the curves of her breasts and pinched the peaks of her nipples, teasing and enticing. She was a goddess before me, beneath me, and I would not take her with the lazy directness of a man. I would map her, caress her, worship her. She would feel me always, branded beneath the beauty of her skin and into her regal being. She would remember my touch with every step. In that way I would serve her forever._ ** ” Carmilla murmured, following the teasing traces from the page as her hand played with the breast it held. Glancing over, she saw that Laura stared blankly at the book, stubborn to prove that despite her enjoyment of Carmilla’s actions, she could still remain in whatever control Carmilla had claimed during the start of their conversation. Then again, her own actions were directly opposed to that, and the game was much further than simply reading calmly. “ **_Her body writhed and bucked beneath me even as I touched her, even as my hands slid worship across her skin. With a pinch of a nipple her hips would cant, with the trail of my lips across her neck they would twist. Her body moved slowly then quickly with desperate want, pressing up against me and then away as it sought the relief that I was enticing it to need._ **” Carmilla pinched Laura’s nipple sharply, and heard a strong gasp in return.

“Carmilla.” Her name dropped from Laura in the tiniest whisper, but she continued her reading and ministrations with only enough attention spared to check for any need to slow down or pause. This was very… different… than the intimacy they’d had before.

Instead of further words, Laura only panted quietly and pressed her chest further into Carmilla’s hand. “ **_I claimed the slope of her neck, bent back with desire, by my lips. My teeth grazed but did not harm, and the soft press of kisses moved to the teasing bite and suck of desire. My hands found her sides, the curve of her belly, the wide grip of her hip. I clung to her and held her, I slid my touch along where it could reach without removing my lips from the prize that is her neck and mouth._ **”

Carmilla paused long enough to roll the pinched nipple between her fingers and turn her head to kiss gently, teasingly at Laura’s neck. Laura whimpered her name again, head dropped back with her stubbornness about whatever she’d thought abandoned. Carmilla kissed the sharp line of the muscle in Laura’s neck once more, dragging her lips along it a little before turning to continue reading.

“ **_When I slid a hand, and arm, behind her back she lifted with me, cooperative, her own hands finally coming to touch me from where they had clung with stubborn desperation to the grass around her. The freshly torn leaves fell, cold against my heated skin, as she gripped tightly to my shoulders, my back, fingers curled and dragging as my other hand dropped low. I touched her then as only lovers do. My fingers found the wet curls of her center, they petted there, memorising the damp heaven that they partook of._ ** ” Carmilla’s voice was practically a hoarse rumble as she said it, sliding a hand down again to cup Laura over her pants entirely, pressing in but not offering the relief of direct touch. “ **_Those fingers parted her lower lips. They found the nub, that place that cares for pressure best. I rubbed in a direct path then in circles, finding her most liked touch, and teased it for what felt like an instant and an eternity. Her clinging grip to my back and my shoulders became like wandering wild things, scratching and grasping as she writhed and panted and thrust within my lap. My other arm supported her, but my lips and mouth found her shoulder, holding there to anchor myself in this moment. As her cries into the night grew more anxious, I slipped yet further down, the heel and butt of my palm against her nubbin, and fingers driving to their home. She called hoarsely into my ear, a moaning deity against me, and began to thrust and bounce. Her hands came up higher, sliding through the long curl of my hair to hold tightly to my head and neck, writhing and…_ **”

“Carmilla _please_.” Laura moaned, interrupting. She was rubbing herself desperately against the hand that Carmilla pressed between her legs, hand still gripping tightly to Carmilla’s thigh for purchase and the other moved to hold awkwardly to the lounge they were on. Her breath came out in wet gasps, and Carmilla’s senses, refocused, became awash in the sticky scent of her arousal. “Please touch me. Fuck me. Please.”

Laura begging had never been something Carmilla expected or even thought she’d desire to hear. The words at that moment were like kerosene on a flame, though. Carmilla moaned in return, pressing harder and dropping the book carelessly off to the side. Her now free hand lifted up to wrap around Laura and cup the breast she’d neglected earlier. She licked once at the straining and exposed neck, and _purred_ at her. “Laura, I’m going to make you come rubbing you through your pants first.” She whispered, her skin feeling too tight and hot all at once. “And then I’m going to lick every inch of you clean until I’ve ruined you again.”

“Yes. Oh god please.” Laura whimpered, pressing harder against her, and Carmilla growled at the writhing desperation of it. Laura was so beautiful, wrapped in desire and passion. Her fingers pressed in at the soft material, and she gently bit down on Laura’s shoulder, careful to not break skin. No blood. Not now. The slight sting of the grip was enough though, because Laura was pressing and twitching against her at the first hint of it. Her hips writhed uncontrollably, held to the chair with Carmilla only due to the arms wrapped around her and the hand still between her legs.

As Laura came down just a little, she turned, and Carmilla met her with a passionate kiss, drinking in the affection and sated pleasure that Laura offered. When they turned further, the limited space of the lounge chair almost toppled them. It brought levity to the moment, letting Laura giggle and Carmilla smile at the wonderful peace of everything then. They wriggled and repositioned just enough that Carmilla had Laura draped across the lounge instead, unwilling to take the time to find their bed, and had unceremoniously stripped Laura of her pants and underwear in the process. Laura struggled out of her shirt even as Carmilla slid up on top of her again, but was distracted by another kiss before she could remove her bra.

She felt Laura’s hands sliding up her back and holding her close as she pressed in. This near, surrounded by everything Laura, she was overwhelmed with renewed need. She could smell Laura’s skin, her sweat… her cum. She could practically taste it in the air. The heat of the body pressing against her, the sting of nails dragging down her back as she pushed her hips down and into Laura’s. It was all enough to make her purr and growl again. She could hear the spike in Laura’s breathing and heart rate at the sound. Carmilla usually only made those noises when they were having sex, and it appeared Laura liked it.

Carmilla moved to press her lips along the shell of Laura’s ear, teeth gently dragging in a careful nip first at the curve of the ear, then at the lobe, before letting out a deep, rumbling growl. It was the loudest she’d let that side of her be with Laura so far, and the squeak of surprise was almost as satisfying as Laura’s hips immediately jumping up against hers excitedly. “You…” Carmilla murmured with the growl still in her voice, “are going to taste _exquisite_.”

“Mmm, yes, Carm. Please I love when you…” Laura paused at Carmilla’s hand dragging fingers across her neck and down her chest, “I love when you taste me. Fuck.”

Considering that Laura found the most creative ways to not cuss in her normal speech, she was surprisingly vocal with it when she was turned on. Carmilla smirked against her ear and sucked it gently into her mouth again. The hand that had been on Laura’s chest, ready to play and pinch there once more, swiftly trailed down to lift one of her knees and situate a thigh between her legs. Laura’s foot quickly wrapped around her, hip pressing against Carmilla’s thigh and coating her pant leg immediately. She moaned.

Carmilla kept a steadying grip on Laura’s thigh as she tilted her own hips and thrust up, rubbing in time with her lover as she licked and nipped gently at Laura’s neck and ear. She wanted Laura almost there again, almost ready, before she slipped back to trail her mouth further, closer. She wanted to relish in the feeling of her girlfriend writhing desperately against her, increasingly louder as she alternately pressed her hips against Carmilla and arched her back to adjust angles.

Just as Laura’s desperate panting began to increase in pitch and speed, Carmilla slid her hand forward, squeezing teasingly at the curve of her ass and then using a grip on Laura’s shifting hips as leverage to begin working kisses down her body. The sudden lack of friction was met with a frustrated gasp, but Laura was beyond words for that second, and then moaning again as Carmilla bit and sucked at one breast that she’d popped from its confinement in Laura’s bra. Her tongue flickered rapidly against the nub of the nipple in her mouth, and Laura nearly squealed.

Carmilla’s kisses and sucking bites continued downward, Laura eagerly spreading for her. Despite the beautiful, musky scent, Laura was always surprisingly mild in taste. Bitter and sweet simultaneously, but barely there. She tasted strongest when she’d come a few times, and was still desperate for more. Carmilla smiled against the curve of Laura’s hip as she contemplated that, then gave a single, firm lick up the length of the glistening slit in front of her. Laura squeaked, hips jumping, and then moaned loudly, unrestrained, as Carmilla pressed her tongue flat against her clit.

True to Laura, she arched into the touch, instead of writhing as if she weren’t sure that she wanted to get away or not. She relished and sunk into the moment, and Carmilla wrapped her hands and arms around both legs to hold herself happily in place. Several more broad licks had Laura twitching closer to her, and Carmilla quickly suckled Laura’s clit into her mouth, teasing it with flicks from the tip of her tongue as she did so. The writhing above her increased in intensity, and one of Laura’s hands found hers. Their fingers linked, and she sucked a bit harder. Even with thighs wrapped around her ears she could hear the pitch and frequency of Laura’s moaning breaths. With each change in cadence she knew to adjust to long, pointed licks, flicking her tongue up at the end, or gentle, teasing sucking. Sometimes to the flickering of her tongue over only the nub. She teased and edged, waiting, building. When it finally came to a crescendo, Carmilla slid her other hand down, entering the girl and curling her fingers to press against the spongy spot inside, triggering a shattering wave through Laura’s body.

She rode out Laura’s orgasm with her, easing her down, then curling and pumping her fingers again. Wet, soft walls spasmed around her fingers, and aftershocks turned into a second, weaker orgasm that made Laura yelp in surprise, melting into moaning grunts as her body twitched and curled with the effort of more. As promised, even as Laura was coming down from her bliss, Carmilla began gentle, cleansing licks. She dragged her tongue up and over, soaking up as much as she could of Laura’s pleasure. She was soft about it, careful of Laura’s sensitivity, and smiled into a gentle bite at Laura’s thigh when she was finally pushed away from the overwhelmed girl’s center.

“Gimme a minute.” Laura panted, spent and sweaty on the lounge chair, muscles limp with fatigue and ecstasy. Carmilla chuckled lightly, hand still in Laura’s, the other moving to gently play with her own breast, enjoying the sight in front of her. Laura really was just so beautiful. “Stop laughing. I’m going to take you apart once I can breathe again.”

“I can’t wait, cupcake.” Carmilla said, still smiling and then turning to kiss the fingers intertwined with hers. Laura untangled their hands, turning hers to cup against Carmilla’s cheek sweetly. Her thumb traced across Carmilla’s lips, probably still wet and sticky with Laura’s juices. Wordlessly, she opened her lips to flicker her tongue out at the digit, then bit it gently, and Laura chuckled.

“Dammit Carm you’re gorgeous.” Laura breathed. Sitting up a little sloppily, obviously still a little uncoordinated and recovering, she beckoned at Carmilla. “Take those stupid clothes off and come here.”

“Yes ma’am.” Carmilla teased. She leaned back enough to pull off her shirt and bra, relishing in the blatant desire in Laura’s eyes as she watched, then shifted and shimmied until her pants and undergarments had been dropped to the floor. Laura, always stronger than her small form might lead to believe, pulled Carmilla easily and quickly into her lap. She moaned again at the feeling of Carmilla’s wet center pressing directly against her. “Shit. Yes, cutie. You feel so good.”

Laura smiled even as she pulled Carmilla into a kiss, hands sliding freely, exploring as they always did. Impatient, Carmilla moved against the hard lines of Laura’s stomach, straddling across her lap and pressing down when her clit managed to catch the line of a hip bone, or the curve of a thigh. She knew she was coating Laura in her wetness, but that was almost hot enough to help her further along on its own. Feeling her desperation, or simply taking her cue, Laura moved a hand around and down, quickly finding Carmilla’s clit and entrance, and pressing fingers in and a thumb up. It wasn’t the best angle for it, but Laura was always so flexible with this kind of thing that Carmilla still felt the fingers filling her intimately, still felt them pumping in as she canted her hips up and against them over and over again. She rode Laura’s hand and lap, arms wrapped around her shoulders and feeling the subtle byplay of muscle there too.

In a fleeting moment she wondered how the little creampuff managed to keep the conditioning with everything else, and then Laura curled her fingers. Other, idle thoughts vanished, and Carmilla panted out high, delicate gasps. Her hips pumped faster, harder, and she buried her head against Laura’s neck, moving desperately. Laura was kissing and pressing her lips messily against Carmilla’s shoulder, shifting her hand and arm just enough to keep the motion going, her fingers curling and twisting slightly, as Carmilla rode through the height of her pleasure there. Squeaked, breathy words of _there_ and _yes_ continued as Carmilla gasped and moved against her, and Laura only answered them with wordless sounds of agreement.

When she’d finally come down, Carmilla kissed the skin that her face had been pressed against. It was slick with sweat, and smelled faintly of their combined wetness. She’d be smelling herself on Laura for days now, and the room was saturated in the scent of their sex. It made her inner beast purr with satisfaction, and Carmilla curled happily around Laura in the chair.

She should read to Laura more often.


End file.
